Lessons In Life
by Stephanie-Rulz
Summary: Bella Swan is a half vampire and is the most popular girl in school! She gets whatever she wants! Then the Cullens move to her school she gets a new challenge and a lesson. read and review please, constructive criticism prefered over fire. characters OOC
1. The Populars

Lessons in life

Bella Swan is a half vampire living an ordinary life.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

It was a normal day at Forks high. I was being swooned by everyone as per usual because of my gorgeous looks. I have being a half vampire to thank for that! Other talents I got include the speed, the looks, the hearing and the sight. I have most of the vampire traits. I even have powers. But the one I thankfully missed out on was the whole having to drink blood charade. I'm so glad I can eat food!

I was hanging with my group of six friends, who I know only like me because I am popular and good-looking but it doesn't bother me, when my boyfriend Tyler came over to me.

"hey hot stuff, watcha doing?" he asked me.

"Urgh, Tyler your so lame when you talk like that god just talk normally!" I snapped at him. I was so over him! He is now soon to be my ex-boyfriend! I only date guys for a while then I get bored and dump them unless they have a quality I like. Tyler and I had been together the longest out of all my boyfriends, which I have lost count of because I have had so many, we have lasted 3 months! I'm only with him because he's a great kisser!

At that moment he leaned and stopped just short of my lips and breathed his warm breath onto mine. I leant forward and our lips collided with one another, soon he started sucking on my bottom lip, which I knew was the sign he wanted me to open my lips, so I slowly opened them and allowed his tongue inside my mouth but not before I started sucking on his tongue, causing him to release a moan. I released his tongue and our tongues started to dance. I broke away needed air, but he just kept kissing my neck and along my collarbone, soon reaching my ear and licking it causing me to gasp and a small giggle to escape my lips. I felt Tyler start to smile against my cheek.

"Tyler, we need to talk," I said before I got lost in another of our passionate kisses.

Tyler slowly backed away.

"What's up babe?" asked concern thick in his voice.

"Tyler, its over!" I said.

I got up from the table I was sitting on and walked away. I could hear Tyler yelling WHY BELLA WHY?? But I just kept going. Soon my friends all caught up to me and starting asking me who was next on my hit list!

No-one yet, I told them with a smirk. I knew guys fell head over heel for me but I pick who I want and so far no-one had caught my eye.

We walked into first period just after the bell had gone.

"Your late," our teacher said to us, before he realised who we were.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry your are just in time," he said blushing.

"Thanks sir," I said with a cheeky smile.

My friends and I sat down in our seats up the very back but we had five seats spare between us because we always had a spare desk next to us. No-one ever dared sit near my group unless invited or told to.

It was at that moment that we heard a knock at the door of the classroom. Standing at the door were five new kids and the office lady, Mrs Kennedy.

"Um, sorry to interrupt Mr Matthews but you have five new students in your class," she said and the five kids entered.

I took note of them all. There was a short pixie like black haired girl, a tall blonde guy, a muscular brown haired guy who looked ripped, a tall drop dead gorgeous blonde and a tall copper haired guy that was HOT AS!!

My friends nudged me and I looked at them.

"Which one do you want?" asked Angela, my best friend of the six, because she really did like me for me!

"The copper-haired guy is MINE!" I said with a smirk.

"I think Bella has found her new challenge guys!" said Stevie and Erin together at the same time.

I just sat there and watched them all sit down.

Edward POV

As we were standing at the front I saw the one person that had my eye. A gorgeous brunette with long wavy hair who was sitting right at the back. I heard the teacher tell us to introduce ourselves to the class.

I started out of all my siblings.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I said with a smile.

Alice POV

I saw the brunette sitting up the back and I knew we were eventually going to be the best of friends. I felt Edward nudge me and say only low enough for me to hear with my vampire hearing, you have to introduce yourself.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I said smiling uncontrollably.

Rosalie POVI so can't wait for this day to end.

Then Alice stepped on my foot. I looked up and heard her say introduce yourself quickly.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," I said seeing all the guys look at me and some chick sitting up the back.

Emmett POVI could see them all checking out my wife and I heard her introduce herself so I went next.

Hey, I'm Emmett!" I said with a big grin.

Jasper POV

I felt so many emotions, it was overwhelming!

Hey, I'm Jasper," I said trying to control my own emotions.

Bella POV

"Well, if you would like to take the seats up the back, as they are the only ones left, then I can continue my lesson!" Mr Matthews said with a smile and a nod to the new kids.

Suddenly the entire class gasped and looked at me and my group waiting for our reaction to them having to sit with us! Nobody ever sits with us and the class went silent.

I felt one of my friends stand and say…………

CLIFFY!!

Well review and tell me what you think please!!

LUV,

Your author!!


	2. Are you Up for a CHALLENGE?

Bella POV

_I felt one of my friends stand and say__…………_

"What, excuse me but Mr Matthews, they can't sit with us. We don't sit with new kids! We will not tolerate this will we Bella?" I heard Bridgette say.

I felt all they eyes of everyone in the class look at me! Great, I thought, now I'm getting unneeded attention. Oh, well I'd better sort this out before Erin, Stevie, Bridgette, Lauren, Jessica and Angela start a fight.

I slowly stood up and looked from Mr Matthews to the new kids.

"Bridge is right Sir, we are the only ones allowed at the back of the room. You said so at the start of the year!" I said, I started to use one of my best powers on him, my charm, I charm them and they do what I say!

"I'm sorry, but Bella is right you will have to find desks elsewhere," Mr Matthews said to them.

"But, Sir, there are no other seats available except for the one's up the back!" Rosalie said.

"Bella can't you please make an exception just this once and I will rearrange the desks for you for next lesson!" Mr Matthews pleaded with me.

All eyes turned to me once again and I thought long and hard it wouldn't be so bad I guess, but I have to seem tougher than them all.

"Fine, but if I come in next lesson sir and those five are sitting up the back there will be consequences!" I said glaring at him.

"Yes, Bella, I'll get right on it once this lesson has finished!" Mr Matthews said quickly knowing far too well not to displease me!

Rosalie POV

Wow, that Bella chick has such power over everyone and she seems to be the one to get to know and hang with!!

We all started walking down the back and I saw all the girls start to swoon over Jasper, Emmett and Edward, all except Bella. The boys were all either watching Bella or Alice and I go to the back. Alice and I took the seats beside Bella. I noticed she was quite pale and that she was different to everyone else.

I looked at Alice and saw her notice the same thing!

Edward POV

I was glad when I finally got to my seat and stopped having girls watch me go past all sighing when I was gone. I sat down and started to copy what was on the board I noticed a change when I got to the back. Once I had sat down, none of the seven girls at the back looked at me and if one girl turned around they seemed to cop monster glares off of Bella, which made them turn around quickly. Bella had beautiful long wavy brown hair and brown eyes that you could get lost in! I was drawn in instantly!

Bella POV

I saw them all wanting him and could hear their thoughts, another of my powers! Edward was so mine none of them stand a chance!! I spent most of the rest of lesson writing down the notes! The lesson was nearly over and Mr Matthews was just talking so I decided to give myself a change from my brown hair, another power of mine is changing how I look and I can change others too!, I put blonde streaks in my hair and made my lips a brighter red and gave myself blue eyes! I made my eyelashes look like they had mascara on too! I was finally finished when I increased my bust a little but not so it was too noticeable! I love being half vampire!!

Edward POV

I looked across at Bella and was suddenly confused!!

I swear she didn't have blonde streaks in her hair before or that redder lips or blue eyes!

Then I saw her hair get some reds streaks in it too.

This was so odd.

There was no way she could of just done that!

Jasper POV

I could feel Edwards confusion and I decided I'd ask him after class what was wrong with him because he was just getting even more confused. I wondered what had him so confused!?

Bella POV

Oh, no! I think that Edward guy saw me add the red streaks to my hair! Oh, well I'll just have to say that they were there before! I hope he doesn't get suspicious!

Finally the bell rang, I packed up my stuff and my group and I left the room.

We walked out and sat at our usual table.

Suddenly I felt Mike Newton the little creep who thinks he can get me come over to us.

"Bella, Mike is here again," Lauren whispered in my ear.

I groaned and turned around glaring my iciest glare at Mike.

"What now Mike?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, Bella, I heard you are single once again and I was wondering if maybe you would like to…" he started but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Mike, girls with arses like mine don't talk to guys with faces like yours!" I said angrily. (from She's the Man love that movie, best line ever)

"Now go away and leave me alone you will never get me understand!?" I stated to him.

He walked off angrily.

I heard all my friends start to laugh their heads off.

"Nice line Belz!" said Stevie, Erin and Jessica!

"Yeah, I'll have to remember that one!" said Lauren.

"He so wishes he could get you Belz," said Bridgette!

"Lauren you don't have as hotter arse as Belz, so you can't use that line!" Angela said laughing her head off.

"Thanks guys!" I said!

Edward POV

I saw some guy that I was told was Mike Newton come over to our table in a huff. I was sitting with Tyler, Mike, Eric, Jasper, Emmett and some other guys!

"What's up Mike? Wait, did you try to make a move on Bella AGAIN?" asked Eric.

"Hey, she knows she wants me ok!" Mike snapped back.

"Dude, she just dumped ME this morning, she ain't gunna go out with you!" Tyler said boasting about himself!

I had heard all the stories from these guys about Bella.

She is the most popular girl in school. Every guy wants her. Not every guy can get her. She is the hottest thing on the Earth. She picks who she wants to go out with. Unless she picks you, you haven't got a hope! You have to be good looking or have a special quality that she likes to get her. She only goes out with guys as long as she wants then you back to loser Ville but you are a legend amongst the guys!

I was so going to change all that. Bella was going to go out with me and I was going to make sure of it! I may be new but I was the biggest player in my school! No girl ever said no to me!

Bella POV

Suddenly some girl came over to me.

"Um, excuse me Bella," she said. It was Megan, she was my information source.

"Yes, Megan," I said nicely with a smile.

"Um, I was told your latest challenge is the new kid Edward, and I have some valuable information you might want," she said with an evil smile.

"Hit me, Megan," I said, knowing that I needed this desperately.

"Well, from what I have heard and researched your target was the biggest player at his old school and was just like you but a guy!" she started.

"Oh, even better a bigger challenge," I said.

"Only thing is I heard he wants you now, because you are his new target!" she said.

"Well, its going to be a good race then isn't it till he gets burnt!" I said smirking. "Is that it Megan?" I asked.

"Um, yes for now, but I can get more if you want?" she said.

"That would be handy thanks Megan!" I said.

She smiled and left me.

Great, I was his new challenge and he mine!

This was going to be a great challenge that I am so up for.

Suddenly I got hit with an idea, and my friends noticed.

"Belz, has an storm brewing!" they said laughing at their joke.

"What's your idea Belz?" they asked me interested!

CLIFF HANGER

Well go ahead review my story and there will be more chapters!

There is another one ready to get posted all you got to do is review!

Thanks to everyone that has read my story and that's to my review and favourite and alerts!

Well, go on Review already!

Luv,

Your Author!!


	3. The hottest party of the year!

Chapter 3 - Dedicated to theoneandonlyher for their wonderful review!! Thank you so much for it!!

Bella POV

"_Belz, has a storm brewing!__"__ they said laughing at their joke._

"_What__'__s your idea Belz?__"__ they asked me interested!_

"Well, if Edward wants me he can try and get me but I am so playing hard to get!" I said evilly.

"Oh, is that it?" my friends all asked surprised that, at what I had said.

"Uh, no! Come on girls you know me, of course there is more!" I said laughing.

Everyone started smiling.

"Tell us Belz, come on?!" they pleaded with me.

"Fine, my idea so far is ……… I think its time we had another PARTY GIRLS!" I said happily.

They all screamed with joy!

"And, the theme is formal dress, or come however you want but for us it will be the time to lay the ground rules and show ourselves off!" I said evilly!

"OMG, your so doing the look at what you can't have aren't you Belz?!" they said smiling!

"Hell, yeah!" I said excitedly!"Well, girls you know what to do spread the word party at our club that my Dad brought for us!" I said getting even more excited!

"Right, let's go!" they said, all spreading out in different directions.

Soon word had gotten out around the whole school that I was having a party! Everyone knows my parties are the best because we are cops free because I am the chief's daughter!!

Edward POV

I heard about Bella's party and knew that this party was going to be where I would start winning Bella over! I knew as soon as I saw her that she was going to be my first here at this school because now most people know from someone that I was the biggest player at my old school and that now I am moving here to get the same reputation. But for some weird reason none of the girls are swooning over me?! It's like I'm marked territory or something!!

None of the popular kids come near me it's only me family and the group I hang with, that also know bout my bad reputation!

But apparently I still don't even come close to Bella's reputation she has here! I don't get it at all!! I mean I'm probably more of a player than her, so I'm just going to have to prove that I can do better than her!

That's why she is my first target because once you've done a popular you can have anyone you want!

Bella POV

So my friends and I spent the rest of the day planning our party and who would get what for it! Until, I remembered that I was going to need a new outfit so I told the others and reminded them that if we were going to blow everyone away than we were going to need HOT NEW outfits!! They all agreed with me so I went into the principals office and asked if we could possibly have the rest of the day off so we could go shopping! I smiled my stunning smile and he just couldn't say no!

So we walked out to our cars and drove all the way to Seattle, to find the best dresses we could.

I got there the quickest because I love to speed and whenever I get pulled over I never look like Bella, Charlie's daughter so I don't get into trouble and I change my appearance and dazzle them into letting my go.

When everyone was finally there we went into this designer dress shop and tried on about 50 dresses each until we found the perfect dresses. The others had the same dress in six different colours and I of course had a different dress. Mine was a royal blue that showed off plenty of cleavage, sculptured my body perfectly, made me look even more like a goddess than before and made every single persons mouth drop at how stunning I was! It was PERFECT!!

We paid for our dresses and then we went to get the rest of the party essentials, like, drinks, food and decorations!

Once we were finished we drove home and headed straight to the club to set up. I changed before I went over though, into a mini skirt and black and white striped spaghetti strap top!

I got to the club and saw everyone was already there. I opened up the door and we got started on our jobs.

We set out the bar and the food, I hired a couple of people to work behind the bar and we decorated the whole place in under half an hour thanks to me!

We went down to the local fish and chip shop to get some hot chips to eat for dinner and then sat down to eat them. After we were finished we all went back to my place to get ready because Charlie was out for two weeks at some convention! So I had the place to myself. We showered and I went first. Once finished I went into my room to change and then did my hair and make-up in 5 minutes flat! Thanks to my power! Once everyone was finished they got into their dresses and sat down in my salon chair to have their hair and make-up done! I blindfolded all of them so they wouldn't see me not use any products on them, and not even put a brush through their hair. I just made it seem like it but they were all done in under 10 minutes each. The extra time was just so it wasn't suss at all.

We looked at the time and realised we needed someone at the door to let people in, so I made a call and there was someone there!

We looked at a clock and I called the limousine, to come get us! I always went all out! I called the guy on the door and asked him if everyone was there. As soon as we knew we got in the limousine and got driven over there!

The order to get in went as per usual, first Stevie, then Erin, then Lauren, Then Jessica, then Bridgette, then Angela and once they were all inside and had started to wow the crowd, I entered and everyone would watch as I gracefully enter the room and make everyone else look horrid!

Finally, they were all inside and I could hear the crowd gasp with shock as they all went in because I had made them all look stunning.

But Last but most importantly it was my turn, I got up out of the car and thanked Freddie, the driver!

I started to make my way over to the door.

George the doorman made way for me and said what he always did!"Well, Bella, I think they are ready for you! You look stunning! Go blow all those people minds away!" he said with a smile.

"Thanks again George," I said smiling back.

I looked in and started to walk in…………

Edward POV

I saw them all enter and I knew Bella would be arriving soon!

I kept my eyes focused on the door, waiting for her to walk in!

Suddenly, I heard the gasps of everyone and the murmur died, in walked Bella, looking stunning as ever and like the HOTTEST THING ON THE EARTH!!

I watched her walk gracefully, towards her friends and they all made their way towards the stage where the DJ was waiting for them.

They got up and Bella grabbed the microphone!"Thank you all for coming and you all look wonderful," but before she could finish someone in the audience yelled out,

"Yeah, but you look better than all of us put together!"

She started to blush a little and smile!"Yes, thank you to whoever said that! Now let's get this party started!" she said excitedly!

Then one of her friends I think her name was Lauren grabbed the microphone from her before she could put it back!"Oh, and there will be a special surprise towards the end of the night!" she said smiling!

Then another of them grabbed the microphone.

"Well, to start this party off, who wants to be the first to dance with the lovely Bella??" she yelled, smiling at Bella, who gave her the thumbs up! I guessed this was routine for them to offer her up to the guys! I looked around and saw a sea of hands but then I saw the girl, who I'm sure was Bridgette, say…

"You, get to be the first!" Bridgette said pointing at Tyler.

He screamed out a yes in joy!

I saw Bella smile and knew she was loving all the attention.

I saw Alice and Rose off dancing with Emmett and Jasper so I thought I would go join them for a while, until I saw Eric and Mike right in front of me!"So, Edward what's your plan for tonight?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, if you want Bella then you are going to have to have a plan," said Eric.

"I have a plan don't worry! I'm going to dance with her at one stage and then totally wow her so she doesn't want to leave my company and then after the party I'm going to score!" I said cheerfully!

"Nice plan!" Mike and Eric said, giving me a slap on the back, before leaving me alone.

Just then I heard a giggle and I saw Erin run over to Bella!

Damn, I think she heard the plan, oh well she can't of heard it all!

Bella POV

Erin came running over to me and told me Edward's plan well, this is going to be easier than I thought!

I was interrupted by Edward's thoughts (another power) I decided to listen to them.

MY GOD, Bella looks so good in that dress! I just want to rip it off of her! Which I will get too and I'm going to get some tonight!! Go Edward the Player!!

Hahahahahaha, I laughed in my head! He wishes! He's not going to get anything from me but a dance and being able to look at me but not touch me!

I had finished dancing with most of the guys, so I went over to the bar and got a cruiser, knowing that they were my favourite drink!

I sat down in the lounge and saw Edward coming over to me!

Well, well, well! I thought to myself, here comes the mighty player Edward!!

I ignored him as he sat down beside me. I just sat there pretending he wasn't there while sipping at my cruiser!

I knew this wouldn't last long but I was stalling.

"Excuse me Bella?" he said.

"What, um whatever your name is?" I asked sounding impatient as ever.

"May I have this next dance?" he asked trying to sound polite and innocent.

Ha, innocent my arse!

"Um, fine, but one song and then that's it got it!" I said rudely!

"Ok then!" he said smiling as he got up and took my hand in his.

He dragged me to the dance floor and placed his hands on my waist as I put mine around his neck.

I put on my bored face and looked like it was the worst dance I had ever had. It was then I saw him look at my face and then start to lean in. I pulled back and I saw him scowl!

Ha, teach you to think getting me is easy.

Then he grabbed my chin with his hand and pulled my face to his. I pulled back again lightning fast at vampire speed, but his grip was too tight! This couldn't be I thought, no-one has ever been able to resist my strength!

But luckily I was saved by the song ending and I spoke only three words to him before leaving.

"Dance over, sorry!" and with that I turned at walked away.

I could just feel the confidence radiating off me and the confusion radiating off of him!

This was going to be so much fun!! He was going to try to get me while I turn him down and then get him! There can only be one winner in this little game and that winner will be ME!

He will get what he wants but he's going fail before he can get it!!

Alrighty then Review please and the next chapter should be up tomorrow!! If not there won't be a chapter till I start seeing some reviews!!

Luv,

Your Author!!


	4. And the winner is

Chapter 4

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it!! I thought for sure I had her!!

But she just turned and walked away!FROM ME!!

Who does that?

I mean I have had girls swooning over me all night but then I go to her ask for a dance and then halfway through she just turns and leaves! I just don't get it I thought I had her! Something is going on here I am using my charm to try to dazzle her into liking me but still NOTHING!!

I have a feeling she knows of my past and for some reason its not turning her in my favour!

Bella POV

This is so much easier than I thought it would be! I can see him just standing there pondering over what is going on!

Maybe he might finally catch on to the fact I know about his past and I'm just getting started on what I am going to put him through! After I'm finished with him NO GIRL IS EVER GOING TO WANT TO GET WITH HIM AGAIN!

Edward POV

But who could have told her?? Nobody knew of my past but my family and my group and they all want to see her with me! I mean seriously what could have caused someone to sell me out! I went and sat down with my group and pondered over who could have told her! Before I knew it, the party was over and everyone was leaving. I saw Bella was just sitting around drinking cruisers with her friends!

I was going to need some help and an insider on her side if I was going to win this thing! I need to know what she knows and what she thinks, her likes and dislikes all that sort of stuff and I know just the person for the job!

ALICE MARY BRANDON WHITLOCK CULLEN!

I looked around to see if I could find her. She was of course at Jasper's side and dancing with him along side Rosalie and Emmett! They were right in the middle. Well WERE being the key factor in that sentence because pretty soon Bella and her friends came through to the middle and my family was pushed aside by everyone!

The weren't to happy about that but the boys soon calmed down the girls with Jasper's help, well mainly Jasper calmed them down and then they went back to dancing again!

Bella and her friends were surrounded by a whole bunch of guys just looking to get in their pants! But of course Bella's group were right into it and enjoying every second of the attention.

I got up and my group followed behind me, as we weaved our way into the centre of the dance floor with the girls.

There was little space between each of the girls and any space big enough to fit a person was filled by some hormonal teenage boy. The girls were smiling and very much enjoying themselves!

I reached behind Bella and grabbed her waist. I pulled her close to me and I saw her look at me and then remove my hands go to the middle of the group. She was soon surrounded by her group and a two circles of boys. One was between the girls and me, the other between Bella and her girls! But she still looked quite comfortable. I saw one guy getting really low and saw Bella smile as he went lower. I saw his hands going lower but saw her bring them back up as well as him. She wasn't going to allow any funny business while she was dancing. Then I heard the music stop suddenly halfway through a song and saw Bella and her group make their way to the stage.

They each got up and got passed a microphone each.

"Alright, teens, it's now time for our special surprise!" They all said!

The crowd cheered in anticipation!

"So, we have decided to go a little differently tonight, unlike the other times we have done this!" Erin said!

"Yeah, so you had all better be ready for this!" Stevie said happily.

"What is it already?" someone who was very impatient in the audience yelled out!

"Alright, well to give the losers a chance one person will win a week worth of dates with …….." Lauren started.

"The beautiful and stunning," Jessica continued.

"Smart and cunning," Angela added.

"The best of everyone," Stevie said.

"The one you all want," Erin added.

"The one and only……." Belinda said.

"BELLA SWAN!" Erin, Stevie, Belinda, Angela, Jessica and Lauren all said at once.

As they said this Bella walked up to the front in a new outfit that she hadn't been wearing before. This one was incredibly short and showed a lot of cleavage, it was sequin gold and showed a lot of skin. She looked amazing. No! She was better than that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen!

Then they brought forth a barrel filled with pieces of paper that I'm guessing had every guy that had come tonight's name on them.

Bella walked over to it. They spun the handle twice then covered her eyes. She stuck her hand in the barrel and drew out a piece of paper.

They all looked at it. Then they all slowly moved to the front of the stage.

Bella grabbed the microphone and held it to her mouth. Her eyes stuck on the piece of paper for ages.

Then finally she spoke the words that everyone had been waiting to hear.

"And the winner is ………………………………..." she said, smiling excitedly.

I held my breath awaiting the answer.

CLIFF HANGER!!

Sorry for this but I am decided whose name should be drawn out! So review and tell me what you think and how this chapter is! I'm sorry about the wait I have been really busy but I'll try to do this more frequently! As I am on holidays I will try to write up a few chapters and then just leave them ready to update if I have the time! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story you are all great! Thanks for your support and kind words! I am sorry about all the cliff hangers!

Luv,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	5. Say WHAT?

Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story and added me to your stpry alerts! This is for you guys! Thanks you are insipirational!!

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I couldn't wait for this moment any longer! I tried to look like I was forcing the words out, knowing the secretly it was all part of the plan. We had already decided who was going to win, the barrel was just a hoax to get the guys rowdy and excited. This was going to be so much fun!

"and the winner is Edward Cullen!" I said, disappointment clear in my face and voice.

"Would the lucky winner like to claim his prize?" Belinda yelled out.

"Hell yes!" We heard him call out.

Just what we were waiting for.

"Stop!" Erin yelled.

"Yeah, everyone before Edward makes a fool of himself …" Stevie said.

"We'd like to announce the real winner!" Lauren said, smiling. There was a chorus of 'WHAT'S' and "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME'S'!

"The real winner is Mike Newton!" Jessica said!

"Mike come on up and claim your prize!" Angela said.

We could all see Mike beaming from the stage. He literally sprinted to the stage so he could get to Bella. We were all smiling once we saw Edward's face. He was humiliated and disappointed! There goes his chance to stake his claim!

"And now back to the music!" I said, smiling.

The DJ came back onto the stage and the lights were dimmed. He started the beat back up and soon everyone was dancing again. We slowly made our way off stage. Mike was clinging to me like glue, so I was desperately trying to ditch him and hang with the girls so I told him that I would see him at school tom morrow and organise our first date. He was so shocked he let go, seizing my opportunity I walked away, but I turned around and blew a kiss at him, just to soften him up a little.

He turned and made his way back to his friends. Meanwhile, the girls and I sat down for some gossip and alcohol. We had just started talking about Edward's reaction and taken a sip of our cruisers when we saw two people standing in front of us. I recognised them instantly to be Edward's sisters, Rosalie and Alice I think their names were.

"Uh, what do u want?" Jessica and Lauren both stated rudely.

"Jess, Lauren! That was rude apologise for the out burst!" I exclaimed, " I'm sorry, did you two want something?" I said, politely.

"Sorry," Jessica and Lauren both said.

"That's fine!" Alice started.

"Um, why did you do that to our brother?" Rosalie asked curious.

"Because he's a player and I'm a player! It's called I'm head at this school! No-one plays me! I play them! He wants to play me so as the head I get say in what goes! And your bro so don't go!" I stated matter-of-factly!

"Oh, well that's understandable I guess!" Rosalie said.

"What? That is ridiculous!" Alice said. "You can't do that!"

"Can! Have! Will!" I smirked.

"Well, your going to have a new force to deal with then! There is no way your going to continue to walk over everyone at this school!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed.

"Too bad! I already do! And you two don't have a thing on me!" I said, stating the obvious.

"Well, that's all going to change!" Rosalie said, turning on her heel!

"Yeah, your messing with the wrong sisters!" Alice said before also turning on her heel and stomping away.

"You don't scare me!" I yelled.

Suddenly we all cracked up laughing! Who did they think they were? Superheroes!? I'm a half-vampire! No-one can beat me!

The rest of the night went smoothly, and ended with a bang.

Everyone went home either drunk or sober. Also no-one went home alone! Not even me! I had Eric Yorkie wrapt around my little finger before the night ended and we spent the night together! I knew I had made his night! And rocked his world!

Short chapter I know! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had heaps of assignments and exams to do! And I know everyone wanted Edward to win but I decided that this was going to work better! So just wait and see! Also review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update more regularly! Or give you longer chapters!

So you decide and tell me:

Short chapters - quicker

OR

Long chapters - less frequently.

??

Let me know!

Read and review!

Also thanks to everyone who added this story to your story alerts! YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!

Luv,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	6. Plans

Sorry about the wait for this chapter I have been really busy and doing this in pieces but I have finished it now and am getting started on the next one ASAP for you all! So read and review and I might get it up this week if you all review this chapter!

Ok thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story! Now to answer a question that x-rosepetals-x asked:

**Q - if Bella is half vampire she would know that they were full vampire wouldnt she coz she danced with Edward so she would have felt cold and she would have seen his eye colour and they are all pale??**

The answer to this is simply - Bella wasn't/hasn't been paying that closer attention! She has been to self absorbed to worry about them! She knows that she is a half-vampire but she has never met a real one. Her mother was a human, but her father is a vampire! But he's not Charlie, Charlie thinks Bella is his child but she's really a vampire's daughter! Not going to say whose yet! So she doesn't really know about the eyes or the skin or the paleness! I hope that answers your questions! If not please tell me and ill explain it in more detail.

Chapter 6

Edward POV

I had seen Bella leave with Eric last night, which had made my night even worse! I couldn't believe that she had done that to me! Made me think I was going to win her for a whole week. I needed to get Rose and Alice in there fast if I was going to win her over!

I had spent all of last night thinking of how to get Rose and Alice into Bella's group, that was until I heard their thoughts!

_Who does that Bella think she is! She is messing with the wrong family!_

Oh no! This is not going to help my plan! I walked to Alice and Jasper's door, knocking lightly waiting for a reply.

"You can come in Edward!" I heard Alice say softly.

I turned the handle and opened the door. Upon opening it I saw Alice and Rose were sitting on the floor together.

"Alice? Rose? Are we still going to go along with our plan?" I asked, not sure if I should be asking them right now.

"Well, we might of sort of maybe um possibly ruined that plan already! Depending on how forgiving Bella is at the next time we approach her. I'm guessing that because your down here you heard our thoughts! Well I just want to let you know that we only got angry at her because you may be a player but your still our brother and we didn't like the way she mistreated you like that! It just angered us and then her attitude, just annoyed me so much!" Alice said, so quick I almost missed it.

"Hey, Alice its ok! I should have seen it coming! She knows what I am and what I want! She is only playing the game! I could give in but you know me I like a challenge and she's it for this school! It may turn into something else but right now all I want is to get her to give in to me! Then I can get to know the real her, not the player her! I want her and I will get her! I hope you are going to help me because I really need your help to get her!" I said, shocking them and myself at my confession. On the outside I was a major player but on the inside I was just a sweet, caring guy that wanted to fit in! Not that I let anyone but my family see that side of me, but it wasn't often that my other side came out, I was so used to acting the player!

"Edward, we will help you! We will figure out a way to get Bella to forgive us for our outburst and we will help you to get her but if we help you, you have to promise not to hurt her! You have to treat her right! If we find out your plans include otherwise then we will stop helping you, tell her everything and help her get you back! Mark my words Edward, I am DEAD SERIOUS!! Are we clear?" Alice said, the threat standing clear in her voice. I knew she meant every word of it! If Alice says it then she means it!

"I promise I won't hurt her and that I will treat her right!" I said, knowing it was in my best interest not to get on Alice AND Rose's bad side. Apart they can be devils but combine their devilish ways and you have a serious force to be reckoned with! Which I have learnt you don't want to try to compete against them!

"Good!" Alice replied.

"Alright then, what have you heard from her mind that will help us to get back in her good books?" Rose asked.

"This may come as a shock to you both, but I can't hear her thoughts! No matter how hard I try I just can't!" I said, my tone becoming annoyed.

"What do you mean you can't hear her thoughts?" Alice said.

"Are you like malfunctioning or something Edward, cause I mean hello you're the boy who can hear thoughts! You can't not be able to hear one girls thoughts!" Rose said, her frustration coming through quickly.

"I don't know why I can't! it's been bugging me since we first walked into our first class!" I said.

"We need to talk to Carlisle about this!" Alice said, her frustration dieing down and her intelligent side coming out again.

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning with a slight hangover! I knew I had drunken too much but I didn't care! Every party girl needs to let loose every once in a while! I had let loose last night, I was mainly glad that alcohol didn't have as worse effect on me as normal people, it allowed me to maintain my cool and keep my head level! I was able to think straight and behave normally, like I wasn't drunk, all part of being half-vampire! This allowed me to know who I went home with, giving me control so I didn't end up with Edward or some loser! I went with whoever I wanted to at the time! Which was normally an ex of mine or someone I had already been with! But they didn't care! I was the hottest girl in school, so to be chosen by me was both a privilege and an honour that no guy ever refused or gave up!

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to take my usual dose of pain killers in a hope that they would at least numb my headache. I couldn't not go to school today, even though it entitled spending time with Mike, I never missed school after one of my parties because I never looked like I had been partying or out late or drunk! My looks didn't change because I could change them to be however I wanted, which always meant looking my best!

I searched all through the cupboards but couldn't find my pain killers! I eventually gave up and decided to have breakfast and finally get ready for school! I slowly ate my breakfast of coco pops and orange juice, before making my way upstairs into my room again!

I decided to change my look a little more today! Yesterday I my hair was chocolate brown with red streaks in it! Today I wanted blonde streaks to replace the red and for it to be half curly half straight, with it hanging perfectly around my face! For my make-up I decided to have purple eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss just for appearance sake.

Then it was time for my outfit! The biggest and most essential part of my look! I decided on a black, leather miniskirt with a royal blue tank top! The tank top was low fitted and showed a lot of cleavage, which was the look I was after! The skirt was just for a bit of fun for the boys!

Now that I was finally ready I grabbed my handbag, I didn't need a school bag because I was given a certain locker that was right outside my classrooms in every area of the school! I grabbed my car keys on my way through the kitchen and headed out to my baby!

My baby, just so happened to be my beloved hot pink Saab convertible. I always drove it to school, and it was always in mint condition!

I got in, reeved the engine and sped off to school, were I knew my friends were waiting for me! As the school came into view, I slowed right down, I entered my friends and I's private parking area and parked in my spot. I got out, got my bag and locked my car. I then made my way over to were I could see Stevie, Erin, Lauren, Jessica and Angela waiting for me. When suddenly, I my view was blocked by two people. I looked towards their faces and recognised them instantly to be Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen.

"Is there something the two of you want, or are you just going to stand in my way all day?" I asked, impatient after our little episode last night.

"Yes there is something actually!" Rosalie said.

"We would like to apologise for our outburst last night! We were a little off our heads at the time and didn't quite know what we were saying!" Alice said, finishing what Rosalie had started to say.

"Yeah, we would really like to hang out with you, so we don't get in with the 'wrong' crowd!" Rosalie said, smiling.

"So, if you were willing to let us, we were wondering if we could be friends?!" Alice said, looking at me hopefully.

"Well, after what happened last night, you two probably won't be accepted very well with the girls but I can change that quickly! So, yes you two are more than welcome into my group, as long as you don't ever plan on stabbing me in the back! If you do you'll pay for it I can promise you that! I may forgive once but I most definitely don't forgive twice! Oh, and you might want to wait behind me before you enter the group, it may get a little bitchy once I let them know! But I will change their minds quickly enough! They all trust me!" I said, probably a little to smug for my own good but I didn't care! They have to learn who is boss.

I'm going to leave it there for now and get started on the next chapter asap! So please read and review!

Luv your author,

Stephanie-Rulz!

If there are anymore questions please ask them and I'll answer them either in the next chapter or in a reply! Thanks!


	7. Something weird!

Hey thanks to everyone who has read my story! There has nearly been 2000 people read this story! Which makes me so happy! I'm glad people are enjoying reading my story!

Now down to business! This was a question asked by u2ugly2nv:

Q-how come Alice does not realize with her powers what Bella really is..?

A- To answer that simply Alice doesn't really know Bella all that well. She only knows who she is! Thus, she isn't having visions including Bella. She will once she becomes better friends with her. Also, in a vision Alice is not going to figure out from one that Bella is a vampire because I'm not quite seeing how that's possible.

I hope that answers your question! If not please let me know and I'll try 2 explain it better for you!

And for all you people out there who keep thinking, why does she keep doing this?! It's so if someone else isn't sure of the same thing but doesn't want to ask, can find out from answers to others questions. Also, it can give more insight, depending on the question! Now onto the story!

Chapter 7

Edward POV

_Edward! We are in! She's a little cocky but we'll survive!_

Alice told me with her thoughts!

Now that she and Rosalie are in I'm going to get her for sure!

"Hey, Edward! Sup, man? You like spaced out on us there!" I heard Tyler say.

"Hey, sorry! I was just thinking." I said.

"Bout what?" Eric said.

"My plans for this afternoon!" I said, making it up as I went along.

"What are they?" Ben said.

"I'm not telling!" I said.

"OMG! Ha ha ha! Look at Mike!" Tyler said, pointing across to where we could see a frustrated Bella walking with a puppy dog Mike following her every move!

Bella POV

He is so annoying! Everywhere I go, he follows me! ARGH! I have to get rid of him somehow! I know!

"Hey Mike! How would you like to be a good boy and go get all us girls a soda?! Hmm?" I said, winking at him.

"Sure thing, Bella!" he said, smiling.

He turned and literally ran towards the cafeteria!

"Finally, he's gone!" Stevie said.

"I thought he was never going to leave!" Erin said.

"Well, trying to buy sodas for all of us might take him a while! He's got to figure out how to carry them over to us!" I said, cracking up laughing.

"So Bella, what's the plan for today?" Alice asked.

"Well, the girls and I usually take today off! So that's the plan!" I said.

"But, why did you get Mike to get us all sodas then!" Rosalie asked, with a confused look on her face.

"There was no way, I was leaving with him following me like a sheep!" I said.

"So, we are all just going to split on him now?" Alice asked.

"That's the plan!" I explained.

We all started walking towards the parking lot, but I heard someone panting to catch up to us! I turned around and to my horror saw Mike running towards us, without a single soda.

"Mike? I thought I asked you to get us sodas?!" I said, angrily.

"I wasn't sure what flavours you wanted! But where are you guys all going?" he said.

"I forgot my wallet so I had to get it from my car! Just get us any flavour, ok! Now, GO!" I said, my voice becoming threatening.

"Sure thing!" he said, running back towards the cafeteria again.

"Come on guys, let's scoot our cabooses before he gets back!" I said.

"Yeah, we need to split!" Belinda agreed.

Everyone agreed nodding their heads. We all started heading towards our cars, when we were interrupted.

"Um, guys?! Rose and I hate to be a bother but we only have Edward's car so can we ride with one of you guys?" Alice asked.

"Sure, you can ride with me! Come on!" I said.

They followed me over to my baby. I had to search for my keys for a little bit but with my speed, it took half as long as it should of. I unlocked the doors and started to get in, but I saw Rose and Alice hadn't even touched the door handles yet.

"Hope in guys!" I said, smiling.

"Oh right! Sorry we sort of blanked out for a second there!" Alice said.

It was then I saw something peculiar! I saw a quick movement between the two of them, Alice shoving Rose, that any human would of missed, but due to my vampire senses I saw it. They got in rather quickly, and sat in silence.

I turned on the engine and sped away from the school, putting the moment before into the back of my mind, so I could ask my mum later.

We drove in silence to my place, where the others would soon meet us. Soon, being because I drive so fast, that I always get places first!

Alice POV

OMG! Her hand was moving through her purse so quick! It was way to fast for a human! Something really weird is going on! I know Rose saw it too!

I really need to talk to Carlisle when I get home! He's bound to have an explanation for this!

Rose POV

There is something up with Bella! I have never seen any humans hand move so fast! EVER! Alice and I are definitely going to need to ask Carlisle how that is possible because this is freaking me out!

Edward POV

I had seen Bella and her friends leave the school! To my enjoyment, I saw Alice and Rose with them! Then to make my day even better I saw Mike come out of the cafeteria trying to balance a lot of cans of soda, only to drop them. Causing them to burst open, their contents ending up all over him. Then making it even better, he saw Bella's car gone and everyone laughing at him! It was the best.

But then I was interrupted by Alice and Rose's thoughts.

_Edward, I don't know if I was just seeing things but I just saw something that could definitely make life harder or better for us! _Alice thought.

_Edward, Alice and I just saw the freakiest thing ever! We are going to talk to Carlisle when we get home! You'll find more out then! This is good stuff! _Rose thought.

My day just keeps getting better and better!

Bella POV

Everyone arrived five minutes after me, pulling up outside my house. They all got out of their cars and together we headed into my house. The plan as per usual was to hang out, watch movies and party until it was about 1pm. Then, like normal everyone goes home!

We painted nails, did each others hair and watched girly movies. All whilst, eating junk food and drinking whatever we wanted!

It finally got to 1pm, we packed up all the stuff and everyone started to leave. All except for Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie! Do you guys want me to give you a ride home?" I asked.

"Please call me Rose!" Rose said. "And yes, we would really appreciate that!"

"Sure thing! I'll do anything for my friends! You two are part of the gang now!" I said smiling.

"Thanks!" Alice said.

"Yeah, you rock Bella!" Rose said.

"Please, Rose! You and Alice can both call me Belz!" I said.

We all filed into my car, I started up the engine and backed out of the driveway.

"Oh, I don't know where you live!" I said.

"We'll direct you!" Alice said.

So I drove them home following their directions, memorising the way as I drove.

When their house came into view I was speechless at how big and beautiful it was! I came to a slow stop, taking in as much as I could. I heard Rose and Alice open their doors and close them again. Then I heard one open again.

"Oh, thanks for the ride Belz! We'll see you tomorrow! We had so much fun today! Thanks!" Alice said.

"Yeah, your awesome Belz!" Rose said.

"I'm glad you had fun! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" I said smiling and waving as they walked into their house.

I turned my car around and put my foot to the accelerator! I wanted to get home fast! I had some phone calls to make!!

Alright! I'm leaving it at that! I'm going to bed! I hope you enjoy that! I had sometime so I updated! Let me know what you think! Read and review please! And again, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! The next chapter is going to be good!

Luv your Author,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	8. Can you help me?

Another question has come in and it is a good one!

This one is from twilight-fan01:

Q.- Is Bella immortal like the rest of the vampires?

A.- No. She is only half vampire so she carries the human trait of ageing. In this story, if they aren't a full vampire, then they aren't immortal but they all carry different vampire and human traits. Bella has mostly vampire ones but some others might have more human traits.

I hope that answers your question.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 8-

Edward POV

I spent the entire day wondering what Rose and Alice had seen. It had to be something big for them to go to Carlisle about it.

Bella just keeps getting more and more interesting everyday! There seems to be so much more to her than I thought!

It starting to get me nervous! I'm not sure if this challenge might be such a good idea now!

Bella POV

As soon as I got home I raced through the door straight towards the kitchen, for the phone.

I dialled my mother's number and waited for her to pick up the phone. My heart was racing as I thought of what I saw. I had no idea what it meant so I knew my mother was the only one I could ask that would know for sure.

I heard someone pick up the phone on the other end.

"Hello, Renee speaking." I heard my mother say.

"Mum, it's me Bella. I have something urgent that I need to ask you!" I all but yelled.

"Honey, calm down. And tell me what's got you like this." she said calmly.

"Ok, well there is a family down here that are different from everyone else, from me even. I am friends with two of them and I saw something that no human could of seen." I explained.

"What was it? Oh and honey, your still human your just half vampire!" she said.

"Well, I saw a movement between the two of them that was so fast that no-one else could see it. I only caught it with the slight portion of vampire eyesight that I have!" I stated, my disappointment clear in my voice.

"Honey, all your senses will become sharper once you reach the age that you become a full vampire! What do you mean? That's impossible!" she said.

"Well, I saw them shove one another! But it was so fast that even I only just caught it!" I explained.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, what do you think?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest with you I really don't know! But I'll find out for you! As soon as I know something I'll call you and let you know!" she said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise!" she said.

"Alright, thanks Mum! I love you I've got to go now bye!" I said.

"That's alright! I love you too! Talk soon, bye." she said, before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and went upstairs to shower. Now all I had to do was wait for mum to call me back with some answers!

Alice POV

As soon as Bella had left Rose and I raced towards the garage. We needed to get to the hospital to talk to Carlisle! This couldn't wait!

As soon as the door was open Rose went straight to her car and looked at me with pleading eyes!

"Fine Rose, we can take your car!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks Alice! Let's go!" she said, getting in and revving the engine of her beloved car!

I got in as well, rolling my eyes once more! For the looks Rose has, you'd think she'd be the biggest girly girl out, but no she is way more of a tomboy! She loves her cars!

We soon arrived at the hospital. We were so anxious to see Carlisle that we had trouble keeping a humanly possible pace. We raced straight to the front desk.

We saw Lilly was on again. As soon as she saw us she smiled and picked up the phone.

"Alice and Rose are here to see you doctor Cullen." she said.

She talked to him for about a minute more before hanging up the phone.

"He's in his office, he said you can see him now!" she said smiling.

"Thanks Lilly!" I said, smiling back at her.

She is probably the best receptionist ever! She is so nice and she knows our whole family, and we haven't even been here that long. But best of all, she hasn't tried to pull any moves on Carlisle yet!

We raced off towards Carlisle's office, not bothering to knock on the door before we entered. We saw him sitting at his desk doing paperwork, so I just started talking.

"Carlisle, we really need to talk to you!" I said, seriously.

"Well, then you had better sit down then." he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now tell me what has got the two of you like this? I only see you this serious about shopping Alice!" he said, surprisingly calm.

"Well, you know Charlie Swan's daughter Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, what about her?" he said, curiously.

"Well, we saw her do something that no human can do!" Rose explained.

"Yeah, we were standing with her and then we saw her going through her purse! But her hand wasn't moving at a normal speed, it was more like ours!" I stated.

"Now, your sure you saw this?" he asked.

"Yes, Carlisle! Do you know what this means or is?" Rose asked.

"Well girls, I'm afraid to say I'm stuck! I have no idea! But leave it with me and I'll do some research and ask around and see what I can find out!" he said.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I said.

"That's alright! Now was there anything else?" he asked, a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

It was then I remembered that we were supposed to be in school, and that he wanted an explanation.

"Um, yes I was just wondering …." Rose started but never finished because I elbowed her.

"No, we'll just be on our way now! Thanks Carlisle!" I said, standing up with a confused Rose at my side.

"See you at home!" I said, smiling and backing out the door.

Once we were outside the door, Rose stopped and glared at me.

"Why did you elbow me?" she asked.

"In case you have forgotten Rose, we are supposed to be in school! And Carlisle realised that!" I said.

"Oh!" she said, it suddenly dawning upon her.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said, walking towards the exit.

That's all for now folks! Anymore questions just ask! I am more than willing to answer them! So you know what to do now! Read and Review!

Love Your Author,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	9. Much Needed Answers

I am terribly sorry for not posting a new chapter in so long! My life has been hectic as! I have been struggling to put sport, school and my social life all in order so I have time for other leisure activities!

Well anyway, on with the story I hope I can make up for the time I have wasted! Again sorry, really!

Also, I have removed the last two authors note because I hate getting halfway through a story and finding them, so just to make it easier!

But first to answer some people's questions from ages ago!

This one is from penny-e -

Q. - Is Renee a vamp or not?

A. - No. Renee isn't a vampire. But she is friends with some and Bella's father is a vampire, and Renee keeps in touch with him. So she has her contacts.

The next one comes from twilight-fan01 -

Q. - When will Bella become a full vampire?

A. - Bella will become a full vampire once she reaches a certain age but that will be revealed later in the story! I don't want to give away part of my story!

If you have anymore questions please ask them! You may ask not to be named if you would like! So read and review!

Now ENJOY!!!

Chapter 9 -

Bella POV-

An entire week passed before my mother called me back. When she did her answers shocked me! She told me that she had asked around and she had been told that they had to be vampires. I thought she was kidding but then she told me that she was serious, the Cullen's were full vampires!!! I was scared shitless by this fact but a part of me was curious, I mean how can they go to school and be around humans? How is their dad a doctor?? Do they have powers like me? Are they a threat?

I thought about asking Rose and Alice about all this but then I realised that I needed to act normal around them to show them that I didn't know or suspect a thing. I was nervous because I had to act fully human for once in my life. Normally I could make fast movements but now I risked them finding out what I am.

Alice POV-

Rose and I had been waiting the whole week for Carlisle to tell us he had found something out, and still nothing! I was starting to get annoyed! Whatever Bella was she was not fully human, this much I knew! I was curious to know what she was but my patience was starting to wear thin. Carlisle never takes this long with research!

Rose POV-

The saying curiosity killed the cat is a popular one, and it's going to apply to me soon if Carlisle doesn't find something out about Bella. We had spent the whole week keeping an eye on her but she acted normal. Going to school, hanging with friends, making out with guys, going through boyfriend after boyfriend! I was starting to think that Alice and I had imagined what we saw! She didn't appear to be any different to the humans.

Carlisle POV-

I spent all my free time making phone calls to all my friends seeing if they had ever heard of this before. I had tried not to use my last resort as I didn't want to put the Swan girl in any danger with the Volturi. But it seemed I would have to call my old friend Aro after all as no-one knew anything about what she could be. I was dreading making the phone call but I felt it was the only way I was going to get some answers to my numerous questions. I called Aro's number and heard the dial tone, my stomach doing flips as it rang, than I heard his all too cheery voice and knew it was now or never for my answers.

(_Italic_ - Aro, **Bold** - Carlisle)

_Hello._

**Hello Aro my good friend.**

_Why Hello Carlisle, it has been too long my friend._

**Yes it has Aro, I was wondering I have some questions that I need answers to. I was hoping you might be able to help me out.**

_Ask away Carlisle I would be happy to help in anyway._

**Have you ever heard of a girl named Bella Swan?**

_Ahhh, you've met our dear Isabella I see. And you are wondering what she is? Tell me what alerted you to her?_

**You know of her?! Well I haven't Alice and Rosalie have. Yes I certainly am wondering, are you able to inform me? There was an incident at school that I assure you only Alice and Rosalie noticed, due to our sight, of Bella moving inhumanly fast!**

_Why of course I know of her Carlisle, her mother was the wife of our good friend Rolandi! She is half-vampire, half-human. She continues to age until she reaches the human age of 18, which I believe to be a year away. At that point if she has found a mate she will naturally, as she is more vampire than human, mature into a full-vampire. She has some wonderful talents, her father assures me. He speaks to her mother frequently, getting constant updates on dear Isabella. Well do not fret about her she is no danger to you or your family, but I have been informed that she knows what you are, so be weary of her and show her you can be trusted._

**Rolandi?! How did this happen? I never dreamed anything like this could happen! Is her mother a human or vampire? A halfing, eh? Wow! I will keep an eye on her I assure you Aro. Are you sure she is not a threat? How can you know for sure, has she killed anyone before? How does she know what we are? We will do our best to appeal to her good nature and welcome her warmly. **

_We didn't either Carlisle, we were shocked when he told us! Her mother is human. I assure you she is no threat, she is harmless. Or so she thinks, her powers are still developing but she is more powerful than she knows. She has never killed anyone or anything she has an aversion to human blood, can't stand the stuff. When she was born all she wanted was blood but she refused to drink the human blood we provided. She was a stubborn little thing, so we fed her animal blood hoping that maybe your alternate diet could maintain her health, and she happily drank it so she will most likely become a vegetarian in you family. She saw something Alice and Rosalie talking to one another and moving too fast for humans so she called her mother. Her mother called Rolandi and he informed her of what she needed to know to tell Isabella. You would be wise to stay on her good side Carlisle, for she had a slight power accident when she was younger. A young child was bullying her and I will not repeat what she did but she was incredible. Never have we heard of anything like her, she didn't kill the boy nor injure him but she did things that will haunt him for the rest of his life!_

**Are you sure she is safe Aro? I mean after what you just told me ….**

_She has learned to control herself fully now and has no memory of what she did, so she can't remember what she did to the boy or how she did it! She is harmless if you heed my previous warning!_

**We will take her under our wing Aro, she will stay safe and in control with us watching her I assure you!**

_Very well, I have a meeting to attend to now so if that will be all Carlisle I will bid you farewell until we talk again._

**That is all Aro, thank you for your help it is much appreciated! Good-bye.**

_My pleasure Carlisle, you should come visit us soon and bring Isabella, her father would love to finally meet her in person! Farewell Carlisle._

I heard the line go dead, and I let my thought wander. This was big news and this is a matter I need to inform the whole family about. It's time for another Cullen family meeting!

Alice POV-

I didn't understand I had had a vision of Carlisle calling Aro, which meant he was getting the answers we wanted but why had he called a full family meeting! There must be something big going on because we never held meetings unless it was urgent and important news!

I could hear Edward playing his piano downstairs, he was so different at home. He played his part as the school player and acting all cool at school but he let his guard down at home and let us all see the real him. He was a kind, caring, sweet guy who enjoyed reading, playing the piano and listening to classical music. If only he knew what I had seen in my visions of him and Bella.

She seemed to also put on the player act at school, I had accidentally seen a vision of her tripping down her stairs at Charlie's house in a pair of baggy old sweats! This was definitely not the Bella everyone else saw. She was a mess but she seemed so happy and content, well until she fell that is!

That is when I decided I needed to get the two of them out of their shells and show each other what they were really like! Edward needed to see the shy, clumsy Bella and Bella needed to see the kind, caring Edward.

But this plan had been put on hold after the incident at school! I was tempted to continue due to the visions I had of Edward and Bella being together, they looked so happy and in love. But I needed to know more about Bella first!! Edward wanted Rose and me to get close to Bella, but we really wanted to be her friends, not Edward's pawns. I heard the sound of someone slamming there hands down on piano keys! Whoops, I forgot to block my mind from Edward, stupid mind-reading brother!

Alice!!! I heard him call angrily.

Yes, darling brother of mine, I said feigning innocence!

Don't try that with me Alice! He said, appearing in the doorway to Jasper and my room.

What's wrong Edward? I asked, curious to what he was really mad about. Then I got a vision of Jasper sprinting up and crouching down defensively in between Edward and I, his back to me. He was growling really loudly and a showdown was going to take place in our room.

Edward, why do I see Jasper getting angry and defending me? I asked nervously.

I saw an evil grin form on his face, as he started to speak.

Because ……………

Cliffy!

Well, what do you all think of that? How's that?

Review and let me know what you all think! I will try to have more up soon I promise!

Love Your Author,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	10. The Meeting! actual chapter!

This is the actual chapter 10! My bad, I uploaded the wrong chapter! Sorry!

This chapter is dedicated to my new friend Phia.

To answer EDWARDandemmettlover's question:

-How old is everyone?I didn't actually plan on having an age so I'm just going to make them all say all the vampire's are their book ages and Bella is almost 17!

Also I apologise for forgetting to put quotation marks at the end of the chapter when the characters were talking.

Chapter 10-

_Alice POV-_

"_Edward, why do I see Jasper getting angry and defending me?" I asked nervously._

_I saw an evil grin form on his face, as he started to speak._

"_Because ……………"_

Edward POV-

I knew Alice was nervous I didn't need Jasper to tell me that!

"Because, Alice I saw your visions and I heard your thoughts! I am not going to fall for Bella! All I want is to be the King of the school, I only have to get to Bella and crush her to do that! Once I have Bella I will be the King but not for long, as we have all seen how quickly she turns away guys! But I will not fall for her! So the reason you see Jasper doing that is because he can feel my emotions and he is warning me now that if I hurt you, like I am planning to, that he will intervene! Not that I plan to allow him the chance to! " he said, smirking.

Alice POV-

"I can't control my visions and you know it! Besides it your decisions that are causing the future to change that way!" I replied innocently. A low growl built up in Edward's chest.

"I will not fall for her! She is a pawn in my attempt to gain the popularity she has! That is it, nothing more!" he stated, angrily.

"I see differently Edward and so far that vision hasn't changed." I argued.

"It will Alice," he growled, "I'm going to hunt before I decide to attack you after all." With that he ran from my room into his own and out his window, jumping into the forest below.

Jasper came sprinting up the stairs and literally flew into our room.

"Are you ok Allie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jas." I replied placing my arms around his waist, hugging him

"He didn't hurt you at all did he? He was really furious!" Jasper replied, his arms around me hugging me back.

"No, he managed to stop himself, he's gone hunting to calm himself down." I answered.

Edward POV-

How could these visions be true? If I was falling for Bella I would know, but its not possible! I never fall for girls they fall for me, but never do I reciprocate their feelings! Alice had to be making a decision that would bring Bella into our lives, not me! I have to stop thinking about this and her! I need to focus on the hunt and get back in time for the family meeting.

Bella POV-

Over the course of the week I had developed more new powers. I had a shield, I could see the future, the past and the present in visions, telekinesis, teleporting, healing, mind control and the ability to control the elements and the weather.. I had developed a new power everyday! It was scary at first and I had had trouble controlling the new powers, so as soon as I realised I had a new power I called my mother and asked for her help on how to control my powers. I had made calls every morning as every morning I found I had another new power. It was weird the first morning when I woke up I was in a bad mood and it began to storm and there was an incredibly strong wind. I thought it was really odd, but ignored and took a shower, which made my mood better. When I went back to my room, the wind had stopped and the sun was beginning to poke out. I had thought I wish it was clouded over and the clouds almost immediately covered the sky. I was so confused that I called my mum and she had explained my new power to me and how to control it.

I now had ten powers in total, and my most valuable when I had new powers was my amazing control. I could control my powers almost instantly due to this single power. It was also the reason on why alcohol didn't affect me as bad as it does humans. It makes everything easier.

Carlisle POV-

It was coming time for the family meeting and I was nervous about their reactions. I had been pondering on what Aro had meant by Bella was more powerful than she knew! How powerful could a halfing be? What power does she have to make her so powerful and feared by the Volturi, the most powerful vampires in existence!? Would she run away screaming once she found out what we were? Would she trust us enough to allow us to protect her and join our family? All these thoughts pondered through my head, I had let my thoughts drift once I knew Edward could no longer hear them! I didn't want him to know before anyone else. I had told Alice to tell me when I needed to block my thoughts from him.

"Carlisle, he's coming back now!" she yelled to me from her room.

I immediately started thinking of Esme and I when we were alone, as I knew Edward wouldn't go looking at my thoughts once he saw what I was thinking about. I continued to pace my study as waited till the meeting would begin.

"It's time Carlisle," Alice stated as she ran down the stairs past my study and into the dining room. I walked slowly at a humans pace as my nerves started to surface. I finally came to the dining room, used only for family meetings. I was at the head of the table, Esme on my left and Edward on my right. Rosalie was beside Esme and Emmett was opposite her beside Edward. Alice was beside Emmett with Jasper opposite her next to Rosalie. I never knew why we configured this way, I liked to believe it was not deliberate that everyone sat this way once and decided that this was the order they must sit in. But I believed that it was actually the order in which the family began, with Edward as my right hand man and Esme as my true love. The couples after that sat opposite each never beside each other. I noticed that the two 'Hale' children sat together and that the three 'Cullen' children sat together. It seemed planned, maybe something to do with Alice, like she had instructed them on where their seat was, but I was never sure nor did I want to ask!

"Alright, I'm sure you are all curious as to why I have called this family meeting!" I started.

Everyone nodded in agreement with what I had said.

"Well, I have some very big news to tell you. Alice try not to look into the future for this and Edward don't read my thoughts or anyone else's until I am finished there will be no unfair advantages during this meeting!" I instructed.

"Of course Carlisle," Alice said, obediently.

"As you wish Carlisle," Edward replied. I knew it would be hard for them but I knew they would try for me!

"Now I know you all know Isabella Swan from school," I began my discussion. I saw all the children nod.

"She prefers Bella Carlisle," Alice informed me.

"Thank-you Alice. Well, there is something about Bella that you must all know. This is the reason for our family meeting. Bella is different from anything we and every other vampire in existent has ever come across. She is a halfing. Half-human and half-vampire, but her vampire side is more dominant. She has got mainly all vampire traits except for the need to drink blood. She is able to sustain herself on human food alone, but when she was younger due to being half-vampire she needed blood not human foods so she had to be fed blood, but another surprise is that due to an aversion to human blood she drank animal blood and Aro trusts that she will hopefully join our family. She is more powerful than she knows and has powers that are still developing but I no knowledge of what powers she possesses nor of how many she has! Bella is harmless but Aro said that we would be wise to stay on her good side," I said, continuing on to tell them of everything that I knew from what Aro had told me.

They all looked shocked and slightly scared except for Alice, who's eyes had glazed over due to a vision shortly after I had finished explaining about Bella to them, she was literally bouncing in her seat with excitement. I was hoping that this would mean good news.

"Alice is there something you would care to share with the rest of us?" I questioned.

"Yes Carlisle, I have had a very interesting vision that I believe will calm everyone down. Bella will happily join our family and lifestyle, with her full trust in us. She will become both a sister and daughter in our family and maybe more to someone. But none the less she will prove a valuable member of the family and we will have no problems with her." Alice said calmly, I saw everyone visibly relax except Edward, who excused himself from the table and shut himself in his room. There was a calm manor in the air and we all chatted happily together after that. I knew from that moment on that we were going to have a full family finally, as I had grasped what Alice had meant but tried not to make to obvious for clear reasons. Bella would become Edward's mate if he would allow himself the chance to be loved and be prepared to love in return. But would he be able to make the adjustment or would he continue this ploy he has with Bella. I don't think he realises that if he can win Bella's heart then he would achieve the same status as her boyfriend rather than try to ruin her and take her position in the school.

Edward POV-

I had understood Alice's meaning when she described her vision, I had seen the vision. I saw Bella and I very much in love, but I refused to let this happen. If I did I wouldn't gain the position I wanted.

Then I heard Carlisle's ponderings and realised that he was right. But was I ready to give up my player ways and the plans I had all for one girl. I don't even know if she likes me, let alone loves me! Will I give it all up for her?????

Alright and there it ends for now!

Let me know do you want Edward to give it up for Bella and try to win her heart or continue the way he his???

Please review with your answers, the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up! So review and it'll be up ASAP!

Love Your Author,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	11. Realisations

Chapter 11-

Alice POV-

A half-vampire that explained so much! I can't wait for her to join the family! I wonder if she'll be my new shopping partner?

If only Edward would get over himself and stop letting his reputation rule his life then he would realise that deep down he's in love with Bella.

Rose POV-

I wonder what her powers are? I feel like I understand her better now. I wonder what caused her to become a vain and arrogant player? She at times let's her guard down and acts so differently but then when there are other people around the mask goes straight back up again. Maybe she's like me! I wish she wasn't so beautiful; her looks are enough to rival mine now she'll be even more beautiful once she becomes a full vampire.

Emmett POV-

I can't wait to have another sister! I wonder if she'll help me with my pranks? It would be awesome to have a partner in crime! She'd be the perfect person to prank Eddie because he can't read her mind; I'll have to get her onside to give me a hand. She's going to be a great asset to us in everyway.

Jasper POV-

During the meeting, I had been reading people's emotions, as Alice had instructed me to do. Mainly focusing on Edward, as Alice wanted to know his reaction to what Carlisle told us and her vision. His emotions had confused me! He went through so many so quickly. They had ranged from surprise, shock, excitement, confusion, understanding and then lastly anger. I think there might have been some short felt happiness in that mix too.

Esme POV-

I would have another daughter soon, and Edward would have a possible mate! This thought excited me. I was utterly shocked when Carlisle had told us about Bella but the emotion soon changed to one of love for her. This was fates doing and her addition to the family can only bring us more happiness, providing Edward lets fate take its course; then we would have a perfect and happy ending for us all!

Carlisle POV-

I had been very carefully watching everyone's expressions as I had told them about Bella. Everyone seemed to accept what she was and seemed genuinely happy that she would be joining our family soon, all except Edward seemed quite furious when he had left the table. We had all understood Alice's double meaning when she had told us her vision. However, I knew the question on everyone's minds was, Will Edward allow himself to fall for Bella or will he continue to resist what was unstoppable?

Edward POV-

I had thought long and hard about what I was going to do. I knew my family would want me to give in to fate and accept the fact that Bella will become my mate but I couldn't bring myself to lose the reputation I was so well known for! I had worked hard to get to where I was in my life. I had defied Carlisle and found out that vampire's can have sex with humans, but my control has slipped a few times. I had learnt over the years of being alone that I wouldn't just hand my heart out to any girl that walked past. They had to work for it and earn my love! I refused to give all this up for Bella! No way in hell, was I going to give up so easily, well not yet anyway! Bella was going to have to wait, I had plans to fulfil and I wasn't giving them up for her. She had forever to wait for they right guy, who is to say that I am going to be that guy!? If I was then she was going to have wait for me to be ready! She is immortal after all, so it's not like she is going to drop dead anytime soon!

Bella POV-

I awoke the next day with a start as I was hit with a vision. In it, I saw the Cullens and the Hales sitting around a large dinner table. Then I saw Carlisle stand up and start talking to them. What I heard sent me into shock! He was telling them all about me, what I was and all the information that I knew about myself except for what powers I possessed as they had no idea how many or which ones I had. The vision ended and I sat in silence as I came to terms with what I had seen and heard. It finally sunk in that they knew what I was but not what I could do and that I was apparently unaware of how powerful I was going to become!

I was now nervous for school today, but I decided I needed to play it cool and no different to normal or they would suspect something. I could only hope my composure wouldn't slip because I knew that either Alice or Rose if not both would notice if it faltered for even a second!

Then I was hit with another vision. This time it showed Edward and me holding hands and laughing together. We were staring into each other's eyes lovingly and were sharing short but passionate kisses.

I didn't understand how this was going to happen, I hated Edward Cullen and he only wanted me for one thing! There was no way I was going to fall for the stupid jerk! I mean I can't talk I'm a major bitch but I have a good reason to be. Besides I wasn't in love with they guy and I didn't plan to ever be in love with him! I only needed him to make my reputation even better! Besides, if Edward and I officially became a proper couple that would totally ruin my image! However, it wasn't that thought that was the reason I would not put myself out there! I had tried this once before and there was no way I was going to try it again.

I tried to regain my focus but I had too many thoughts racing through my mind. I decided that a hot shower might help to clear my head and allow me to regroup and focus on getting through today!

I felt on top of the world after my shower, and I was back to how I was normally. To add to my good mood I decided to add purple streaks to my chocolate brown hair. I decided that I didn't want to change the colour of my eyes today so I left them normal. I removed any blemishes to my skin and decided to give myself a slight tan as I didn't want to be pale today, so I added some colour to my skin making sure it looked natural and possible. I decided I didn't want any make-up today other than smoky eyes and brilliant red lips; I left the rest of my skin natural.

I put on a blue low-cut three-quarter length top that had some black embroidery on it. I threw on my favourite pair of black skinny leg jeans and added my favourite pair of black jimmy-choo heels, as the finishing touch. With that, I made my way down with my school bag ready to leave after a quick bite to eat.

Soon I was off in my baby, my blue Ferrari California! It can be a convertible or a sports car. It was hot and totally mine. God I love being rich.

I got to school and I saw Rose and Alice waiting by a hot red BMW convertible, it was nothing compared to mine but it was still a hot car. My nerves started to come back again, but I shook them off and regained my self-confidence. It was going to take more then two vampires to knock me off my high!

"Hey Bella!" Alice called, waving madly at me.

"Hey Ali Rose!" I replied waving back.

"Hey Bells, we were wondering if you would like to come to our house this afternoon to help us with some homework?" Rose asked, a little too politely for my liking.

_Crap_, I thought, _how am I going to get myself out of this one?!_

"I would love to but, I actually have something this afternoon. Maybe we could get together another time," I explained quickly.

"How about tomorrow then?" Alice requested.

_Crap, I can't keep turning her down it'll seem suss!_

"Tomorrow is great! I can't wait," I replied, forcing a smile.

"Awesome, we can do some girly stuff to like give each other make-overs! It'll be great fun!" Alice suggested excitedly, and I could all but see the ideas running through her head.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" I answered, adding fake excitement to my voice.

"Hey, over here guys!" I heard Jess call, giving me the chance to escape before I let anything slip.

I walked over to our group with Alice flanking my right and Rose on my left. We walked as if we owned the school, which I did, and I realised that if I really wanted then I could rule the school with only these two at my side and we would truly be the most beautiful based on natural looks! I thought about it more as I went to sit with the group, the idea seeming more and more appealing the more I thought about it.

Alice POV-

Rose and I had managed to get our plan into action, now we just needed to get the rest into play. Bella had a strange out of it look on her face as we were headed over to our group. I was realised I was starting to like her more and more everyday but only time would tell if my visions would become a reality. We sat down at the group and I felt the familiar feeling of a vision coming to me. It showed Bella, Rose and I as the 'popular' girls, her group were out of the picture and we looked damn hot! The three of us ruled the school in it and our group were all jealous that Bella had chosen us over them. I looked to Bella and she looked deep in thought with a smile on her face. This was a decision she was contemplating. I'd have to tell Rose, she'll be thrilled!

Rose POV-

Throughout the day, Bella had spent hardly anytime alone with Alice and me. There was always someone with her at all times, it felt worse than if she'd been avoiding us! I was going to confront her and ask her what her problem was until Alice had told me of the vision she had gotten this morning. I was over the moon and decided to give Bella her space to take the time she needed, I didn't want to jeopardise the possibility of Alice's vision coming true.

Bella POV-

My day seemed to be going well until I got to fifth period. I had double gym and I had heard they were combining some classes for a compulsory dancing assessment. If you didn't do it, you didn't pass the year and had to repeat! However, what I hadn't known was that the gym class combined with mine just happened to be Edwards!

I walked into the gym and went to the girl's locker room to get into my gym clothes. They consisted of my hot pink short shorts and a low-cut black tank top. I walked out of the gym and stood with Jess and Erin who were in my class. Then he walked out, in a black tight fitting t-shirt and cargo pants. He looked hot, but I looked much better.

"Now students you are to choose a partner, with this partner you will learn the dances required. This year the boys will pick, so start thinking of who you want as your partner. I'm going to get the CD player when I get back you will choose," my teacher, Mr Johnson said before walking out of the room. The other class's teacher Miss Ramble was still in the room, wandering aimlessly around the gym.

I turned my attention to the see, which boys were in the other class. Out of the entire two classes there were only a few that counted as alright in my standards. They were Edward, Mike, Tyler and Ben. I could see the group of boys searching through the groups of girls and every single one stopped at me with hope in their eyes. All except for Edward, who looked straight at me and began smirking uncontrollably. I knew exactly who he planned to pick, ME!

"Alright that plenty of time to think guys," Mr Johnson called as he re-entered CD player in hand. Edward ran over to him and started talking with him. I saw Mr Johnson nod at something and I saw Edward smile.

"Well, Mr Cullen has volunteered to pick first," Mr Johnson announced.

"I pick Bella, Sir," Edward said, smirking at me evilly.

How was this going to help him in his attempt to get into my pants? I wondered.

I saw Mike's face fall, then pick up again when he saw Jess looking at him suggestively. I knew that she secretly had a thing for him and I was all for getting them together. One less annoyance to deal with was the way I looked at it.

Soon everyone was paired off and the dancing began. We were learning the tango and the rumba first.

Easy as, I thought to myself, I love being a quick learner.

Everyone stood with their partners and Mr Johnson and Miss Ramble showed us the steps, then left it up to us to learn it with our partners. I had already memorised the entire dance so I stepped closer to Edward ready to see if he could keep up with me. I then remembered he was a vampire and realised he would be a good dancer and of done classes like this numerous times over.

We stepped together and he grabbed my hand and my waist, pulling me even closer to his body. I placed my other hand on his shoulder. We started dancing perfectly in sync with the music and on our first go had the dance down pat as well as other steps we added.

Only problem was I had to keep moving Edward's hand from my butt to my waist as he kept dropping it.

He was, I had to admit, an amazingly graceful dancer. We continued dancing together and both our teachers were very impressed with our skills.

I was more graceful than Edward but for an arrogant jerk he was an unbelievable dancer.

All throughout gym, my vision of Edward and I from this morning was replaying in my head. I couldn't get it out! We watched each other the entire time our eyes never leaving the others, and for once I was beginning to think he might be an alright guy. But then he had to go and do something that threw that opinion right out of my head.

He went and tried to kiss me! I had been caught in the moment or rather his amazing topaz eyes but that snapped me right out of it. I slapped him and turned on my heel to the girls locker room and went and got my stuff and left. No guy ever tries to take advantage of me!

What was going through Edward's head through this? Was he falling for Bella or was he just caught in the moment or was he clear headed and just being himself?

Find out next chapter!

Love Your Author,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	12. You are always welcome here!

_Hey sorry this chapter has taken so long, and the one before! i've been really busy with school work and assignments and shit! And i was also stuck in a flood which also involved a powerline being struck by lightning 350m from my house, so it ended up blowing up my interenet modem and my phone, so it was a quite boring week with no interent! :( i also just got my heart broken by a guy i had taken to much of a liking to, and found out he doesn't feel the same way about me! :( so im quite down right now, and not sure how long it will be until i feel like writing something that fits with this story, so hold on and i'll try to get something done asap! Well and read and enjoy and please please help me feel better by reviewing for this chapter!_

_Chapter 12-_

_Edward POV-_

_Damn, for a halfling she sure can slap._

_I had been enjoying our dancing and had started to lean in to see her reaction, so she slaps me then turns on her heel and storms off. Moody bitch!_

_She was an amazingly graceful dancer and she hadn't struggled once through that entire lesson, and I had thrown in some complicated moves. I was honestly surprised but now I couldn't care less. She slapped me; I mean come on, no hesitation or anything just a straight out reaction._

_She looked seriously hot when she was angry._

_I went out to the parking lot at the end of school only to see Bella's car was already gone. Damn, she must have been really pissed to take off from school! I saw Rose and Alice glare at me as they made their way to Rose's M3, which she had taken to driving now to fit in better with Bella; and I'm pretty sure it's also so they don't have to ride with me. I'm guessing from that reaction Alice saw what happened and knows why Bella left._

_Oh well, not my problem. It's not my fault she is playing hard to get. She'll eventually crack and when she does, I'll be there for it. I got into my car as Emmett and Jasper got in. They both glared at me from the backseat. Jeez, what's with my family and Bella; too darn overprotective if you ask me. I shrugged my shoulders and ignored them the whole ride. I could hear them talking behind me but I didn't care what they were saying so I tuned them out by blasting my music even louder._

_When we got home, they both got out of the car and ran straight into the house without so much as saying a word. Cold-shoulder much._

_I saw the M3 wasn't in the garage and guessed that Alice and Rose had gone to Bellas. Girl's, I'll never understand them._

_Alice POV-_

_We arrived at Bella's and saw her car out the front so we got out hurriedly and went to the front door._

"_Bella, its Alice and Rose. Are you in there?" I called out._

_I heard footsteps upstairs and I knew she was home._

"_Coming," Bella replied, and I heard her running down the stairs. She opened the door and she didn't look as composed as normal._

"_Hey, can we come in Bells?" Rose asked politely._

"_Sure thing," Bella replied, ushering us inside._

"_Bella, we need to talk to you," I said watching her face for any sign she was going to freak out._

"_I knew this was coming. Go ahead," she answered, taking a seat on her couch. She gestured for us to join her and we followed suit, taking a seat either side of her._

"_Bells, we know what you are," Rose gave away._

"_Well, it's only fair as I know what you guys are," Bella sighed,_

"_Wait, you know we are vampires? How?" I asked, quizzical._

"_I have my sources, you have yours," she responded._

"_Oh. You're not scared of us, are you?" Rose questioned._

"_No, of course not!" Bella replied, a smile etching on her face. _

"_That's great news. We are different to others of our kind you see," I began._

"_Care to explain?" she asked, curious now._

_So I began telling her all about our family, and us including all of our gifts. She in turn told us more about herself and of her powers. She has so many, I was honestly amazed._

"_Bella, would you like to come and meet our family properly? We have told you as much as we can but there are other things that the others will be able to better explain for you. Not to mention, Esme and Carlisle are dying to meet you," I told her._

"_Sure, I'd love to. I thought this meeting would be different, but I can already tell that we are going to become even better friends Ali and Rose. We will be an unstoppable force of nature, well almost," she informed us smiling._

_Rose and I smiled back. We then dragged her out the door and she brought her car so we didn't have to take her home._

_She followed us to our house and she looked awestruck when we finally stopped in front of the house. I giggled and went over to her._

"_Your home is beautiful," she sated, mouth still open in shock._

"_All Esme's doing, come on if you think this is grand wait until you see inside the house," I replied._

_We linked arms and went inside. Bella froze instantly and she took in her surroundings, taking the time to admire the place's true beauty. Rose and I pulled her into the living room where Carlisle and Esme were watching Emmett and Jasper play the X-box._

"_Em, Jas, Carlisle, Esme," I announced and they all turned to look at me, "This is Bella."_

"_Bella it's lovely to meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle stated, shaking her hand._

"_Welcome Bella," Esme said warmly._

"_You have a lovely home. It's truly beautiful," Bella told them. _

"_Thankyou Bella. I'm glad you like it. We hope one day that you may join our family and this will then be your house as well," Esme said smiling._

"_Always remember Bella no matter what, you are always welcome here," Carlisle informed her._

"_Thankyou very much," Bella replied._

"_Bella, nice to meet ya. I'm Emmett," Em stated giving her a bear hug, laughing as per usual._

"_Um, Emmett. I may not be as fragile as normal humans but I still have to breathe," Bella stated._

"_Sorry," Emmett laughed and let her go. Then Jasper walked over._

"_I'm Jasper and I hope to hear more about you but I'm guessing Alice and Rose are dying to whisk you away," Jas said in a strong southern accent, winking at me._

"_You guess right Jas, she'll be back down later," Rose replied before we grabbed Bella's by the arms and dragged her up the stairs and into my room._

"_Now Bells, we know you can change your appearance at will but can we pretty please give you a hot make-over and dress you in some of our clothes?" I begged._

"_Fine," she sighed._

"_Yay, but promise me that you won't interfere or change your appearance and that you will let us do our work," I made her swear._

"_Fine, I promise that I will let the two of you give me a make-over without any interference," she promised. _

_I squealed in delight._

"_Thanks Bells," I replied hugging her._

_The next hour was spent giving Bella a fantastic makeover that included doing her hair, make-up and wardrobe. We had blindfolded her after doing her make-up so we could change her into her outfit._

"_Tada, done," I stated proudly letting the blindfold fall from her eyes. She gasped and checked herself out in the mirror._

"_Wow, I look seriously hot. I love, it thanks guys. You can give me make-overs any day," she stated giving us a hug each._

"_Come on, we have had you to ourselves for long enough. I know Carlisle is dying to talk to you," I said as I pulled her out of my room. We ran into Edward as we began our decent down the stairs. His jaw dropped as he caught sight of Bella and he couldn't get his eyes off her. She just smirked and continued sauntering her way down the stairs. At the bottom, she cracked up laughing and turned to face Rose and me._

"_You should have heard how incoherent his thoughts were," she laughed. We both looked at each other knowing what she meant and began laughing with her._

_We walked into the living room, only to be met by wolf-whistling coming of course from Jasper and Emmett. Bella just turned on the spot and let them see what we had done with her._

"_Looking good Bells," Em said._

"_Don't you know it," she replied sitting in an empty armchair._

_I went and joined Jas on a love seat and Rose did the same with Emmett. Carlisle turned to Bella and began his long list of questions. Bella began by telling him everything she had told Rose and I. _

_Bella POV-_

_The Cullen's were all really cool. Carlisle seemed fascinated by me and Esme seemed to have this natural mothering instinct about her. Emmett and Jasper were both awesome and were like big brothers to me already, I could tell we were going to get along just fine. They challenged me on the X-box at Halo and I totally kicked their arses. Rose and Alice are amazing when it comes to everything and anything. They were the sisters I had never had but also my best friends in the whole world now. Everything seemed so easy here and we were all at ease not having to pretend to be human. The only Cullen who didn't join us was Edward of course. It was as if he didn't exist. I had expected Emmett and Jasper to be just like him and when I asked them about it their replies were:_

"_I've already found the girl of my dreams," Jasper stated, smiling and pulling Alice closer to him._

"_Edward's just a prick who refuses to look further than what he wants," Emmett stated, "And he doesn't have a Rose."_

"_Hey Bells, why are you the school slut? I mean no offence but your such a nice person, you hardly seem the type," Jasper questioned me._

"_I had a relationship that turned sour at the end. I moved here soon after it and decided to never be the pathetic excuse of a girl I was there. His name was Robert and we'd been going out for three years. I was the shy, quiet, clumsy nerd and him the school jock. His friend's girlfriends gave me a makeover and I was soon really popular. Then one night he wanted to go further then I was willing to. He tied me up and was going to force me to do it anyway. We were only 12 at the time. He had a slight run with my powers. I shocked him, I don't remember how. I got so angry with him and then somehow I broke the ropes restraining me in my fury, I ran home to Renee and I told her what happened. She told me that night that I was a half-vampire, half-human. I was scared Rob would tell so she sent me here to live with Charlie. When I came here I changed to the person I am now. Well, I wasn't a slut until turned 16. I was the popular girl, who no-one crossed!" I told them._

"_Bells, that's horrible," Rose replied, hugging me. _

"_That won't happen here. If anyone dares hurt you they'll have me to deal with!" Emmett stated, punching his fist to his hand. The fury evident in his voice._

"_And me as well," Jasper agreed, nodding at me._

"_You're safe with us Bells," Alice informed me._

"_Thanks guys, I can handle myself but it's still good to know," I replied, smiling at them all. _

_Edward POV-_

_I could hear all the talk going on downstairs. I felt sorry Bella when she told her story to the others. So that's why she hardly ever dates and when she does, it's not for all that long. She's afraid of that happening again. Darn, that's going to make my job so much harder. I was sitting on my bed thinking of when I saw Bella on the stairs. I had ideas running through my head, and I was contemplating a few of them. _

_Emmett POV-_

_After hearing Bella's story, I was furious and I immediately thought of Edward. I knew he planned to hurt Bella so he could be the most popular person in school. Well now, he has someone who is going to stand in his way. I will NOT let him hurt my little sister. That's right Eddie I already consider her my sister. So if you're listening to my thoughts, back off or you'll have to deal with me! You're not hurting Bells, that much I am going to make sure of!_

_Rose POV-_

_Bella left at 6pm to go make dinner for Charlie, who we know isn't her father but he doesn't know._

_Once she was gone, we started talking._

"_We have to stop Edward from hurting Bella," I stated._

"_I agree, he's going to ruin her and she'll have nothing left," Alice agreed._

"_If he wants to get Bells, he's going to have to get through me first! He's not messing with my little sister," Emmett informed us._

"_Through both of us Em! She's been through enough doesn't need to get hurt from him," Jasper added._

"_Alice what's his plans so far?" I asked._

"_Well, he hasn't settled for a single one yet. But his current choices are force, surprise or fake feelings for her, get what he wants then break her heart. So far he is contemplating all of them so I'm not sure which he'll go for," Alice informed us._

"_We can't let him do any of them. He'll break her and from what I've heard it can only end badly for all of us!" I stated._

"_I'm with you Rose. She won't recover from any of them. But worst of all she will lose control of her powers and it will end in tragedy," Alice added._

"_So we foil his plans every time he decides on something! Bella won't fall for them but on the off chance that she does we need to be ready for anything and everything," Emmett said._

"_Whatever you girls do, keep her away from Edward at all costs. If something goes wrong, I'll mess with her emotions so he can't get what he wants! We can't lose her and he will be doing everything he can to assure he destroys her! Too bad he doesn't realise the possible consequences of his actions," Jasper told us._

"_Don't worry Jas, we'll keep her safe. But remember she gets visions, can hear minds and has mind control, I don't think she is in any immediate danger. Not to mention he still can't hear her thoughts because she's a shield!" Alice reminded us._

"_He has everything against him! Is it any wonder no guy lasts very long with her. As soon as his intentions go bad she finds out and ditches the loser," Emmett laughed. "Unless he becomes the old Edward that was a gentleman and never mistreated anyone, I refuse to let him near my little sister."_

"_I agree but he may pretend to get us to move aside as he can get to her, so we will have to be more observant of his behaviour," Jasper agreed._

"_I'll watch him extra carefully. No decision will slip past," Alice informed us, seriously._

"_I want my old brother back! He was so much cooler and so much easier to get along with," I added._

"_We need to know what happened to send him this way. I have a feeling it's time we went and paid the Denali's a visit. It's time we talked to Tanya," Alice stated._

_We all nodded grimly, knowing that we had put this trip off as long as possible. This trip could make or break our chance to help Edward. We needed to find out what happened the summer Edward visited them alone. It was that same summer that he became the way he is now!_

_Only Tanya and Edward know what happened and as Edward refused to tell us, it was about time we went and got the full story from Tanya. It was time for us to confront the demon from Edward's past!!!_

_What happened on Edward's trip????? Got any ideas? Review and tell me them and I'll let you know if you are close and also to give me some ideas to add to the next chapter!_

_Love Your Author,_

_Stephanie-Rulz! _

_xoxoxoxx_


	13. Edward's Issues

I know it has been a while since I last updated my stories but I only just remembered that I had this chapter written up and so I decided I should probably post it. So here it is . I will try to make my updates more frequent!

Chapter 13-

Edward POV-

I had heard the entire conversation downstairs, even after Bella had left. I'd gotten the answers that I'd needed and I never even had to ask. She's a shield, which definitely explains why I can't read her mind. But she has other powers as well, ones that worried me, as they could jeopardise my entire plan. She can see the future, past and present, read minds, control them and much much more. Not to mention her powers that she can't control which protect her and stop her from getting hurt. The odds were definitely not in my favour. But I have always enjoyed a good challenge. Though this was proving to be one of my greatest challenges ever as I would be going up against not just Bella but my whole family, just so I could get what I wanted! Not the easiest challenge ever but hey, I'm up for it.

Then I heard them mention Tanya's name and my body froze. They were going to see Tanya and find out what happened. I couldn't let that happen! Tanya had sworn to me that she would never tell a soul but I knew with Alice there she would cave. I can't let them crack her, this is one of my darkest secrets and it's not one that any of them will be able to take lightly. I began to panic as my fear started to control my body and I began to act very rashly in a hope to stop them from leaving.

The things that had happened that summer were bad, dark and evil; things that should never be brought up or spoken of EVER! If they find out, they would never look at me the same way. They would always be looking over their shoulders, for fear of it finding them. They would realise that we are not the only creatures of the night that stalk the earth finding innocent prey.

I have to stop them, I can't let it happen to them as well; it is something that changes you for good.

Alice POV-

I was getting visions of Edward trying to stop us from going to Denali to finally see Tanya. I deliberately worked my way around every single one of them. We has avoided this for too long, it's time we knew what had happened that summer. We needed to know what had been so horrible that it had changed Edward into the horrible person he is now instead of my kind caring brother. I'm pretty sure that Tanya will cave to me but what happens if she doesn't? Her resistance might be better than I expect.

Carlisle POV-

Alice had told me of her intentions to go to Denali to visit Tanya. She had explained in full detail why she wanted to go and the information and knowledge she hoped to gain from her visit. I was all for it. Edward needed help and I felt like this was the only way to get it for him. We needed to get to the bottom of this and the only way that was possible was for us to get the information from whoever was there at the time, and since Edward refused to tell us that meant the Tanya had to be the one. It worried me that Edward was so intent on shutting the rest of us out. He avoids the subject or storms out when we even mention anything close to it. We have let it slide for too long. He has had too many years of keeping this to himself, its time that we forced the truth from someone.

Esme and I worry for him, but it has taken a much greater toll on her. Edward's behaviour has her constantly on edge, she is stressed, anxious and she is wearing herself down. She has to feed more frequently and she is on the verge of a break down. I don't know how much longer she will last before something drastic happens to her. She blames herself for Edward's behaviour, saying she did something wrong in looking after him and now it's coming back in an outrageously harsh way. She thinks its karmas way of saying she's 'a horrible person and an even worse mother', which is Esme's worst nightmare. Hopefully, the outcome of this trip will give her some piece of mind and calm her down. I planned to send Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose to Denali leaving Edward, Esme and myself home together. I was planning on using the time to have a father son talk with him and get Esme to guilt trip him. We'd feel horrible for a while but if it gets our son back then it's all worth it! I was sitting at my desk when I heard a soft knock on my office door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and Alice came in. She looked upset and nervous, which is not normal for my daughter. "What's wrong Alice?"

"Carlisle, I can't see clearly what will happen in Denali but I have a really bad feeling that Tanya won't cave on this," she started.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I think she's known since that summer that one day we are going to come looking for her and that she will be asked what happened. I think she has been working on resisting anyone who tries to force anything upon her, which has given her a gift of denying anything she wants and being able to easily deceive them," Alice explained.

"Oh, that does make our task more difficult then. We need to be able to have someone who can tell ……….." I began but never finished.

"Tell what, Carlisle? What are you thinking? None of us will be able to get past her defences or tell if she's lying or not!" Alice argued.

"I know that's why you have just had another person added to your entourage," Carlisle stated.

"But if Edward goes with us he'll help her," Alice complained.

"Not Edward Alice," I replied.

"Who then?" Alice begged, hating when I left her hanging.

"Bella," I answered, smiling. I knew Edward was out hunting so we could talk about it openly.

"Bella? Why Bella?" Alice questioned.

"She can see the past and the future, nothing can block her out. She is a shield so nothing Tanya does will affect her, therefore she can tell if she is lying or not. Bella can read minds also helping in that category, and if all else fails she can make Tanya tell us using mind control," I told her.

"That's genius Carlisle, but why not just do that to Edward?" she asked.

"I want the chance to talk to Edward myself, but also I don't want to push him any further than we have," I answered.

"Ok, I'll call Bella and let her know what's going on and that we will pick her up along the way," Alice informed me, as she happily danced out the door.

Emmett POV-

I was so excited, I LOVE road trips. They are the best. I sing songs, get to muck up and play heaps of pranks. Not to mention Denali has a huge grizzly bear over population, meaning lots of fun hunting for me!

This was making me ecstatic and I was literally bouncing up and down in my seat and everywhere I went. I was almost as hyper as Alice. I was packing, well more throwing things into a suitcase and then throwing it into my Jeep. Rose and Alice are taking Rose's M3 and Jasper and I are taking my Jeep.

Jas lets loose so much when we are on road trips. I think it's mainly because my mood and emotions become so strong and over powering that they overpower his and he is soon the same as me.

I was on my way out to my Jeep when Edward came bolting in through the front door, fresh from hunting.

"Em, want a round of Halo on x-box?" he asked.

"Nope ROAD TRIP!" I screamed.

"Come on Em, it'll be fun," he begged.

"No, no, no, no," I replied.

Edward went to say something but was interrupted before he could speak a word.

"Edward, you can't stop us from leaving. Oh and if you touch Rose's car she'll kill with her bare hands. I've seen it, and trust me its not pretty. Also, mess with Emmett's Jeep and he'll do the same," Alice stated.

He was going to touch my Jeep! Oh heck no, not cool. I looked over at him and he just shrugged at me. I gave Edward my best I'm-a-vampire-I'm-going-to-kill-you look and he shrank away. Alice just laughed at him, without sympathy.

"Come on Em, we're hitting the road. Get a move on," Rose yelled to me.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a sec, baby," I replied.

Rose came sprinting through the door and hit me over the head with a murderous look on her face.

"Don't call me baby. I'M NOT A BABY!" Rose screamed at me.

"Sorry Rose, I'm sorry," I apologised, shrinking back from her. Her expression changed to one of humour.

"Em, you really need to learn to know when I'm being sarcastic. I was only playing a joke on you," Rose explained.

"Oh, well since you've started the pranking excuse me whilst I start planning," I replied, sprinting full speed from the room to start my pranking.

Jasper POV-

Rose was running around trying to find Emmett before he pulled a prank that could endanger everything we had planned and also making sure he didn't touch her luggage.

We were leaving as soon Rose and Em were ready to go. I was sort of excited but also nervous. Em and I always end up in some sort of trouble whenever we go on road trips. His moods always affect me the worst especially when it's just the two of us.

I saw Alice blank out, then snap back into reality. She gave me a sympathetic look. Great, she'd just had a vision of how our trip was going to go. From that look I can guess it's not going to end well.

Just as long as we don't end up in jail like last time and we have to get the girls to bail us out. That didn't go well. I shuddered at the memory.

"Come on Jas, we're leaving get in the Jeep already," Emmett complained.

"I'm coming," I replied.

And so the journey begins, how it ends only Alice knows.

Of course the boys have no idea that Bella is going because Emmett would of blurted it out and given it away.

What happens to the boys? Find out in the next chapter.

Love,

Stephanie-Rulz

xoxoxoxox


	14. Authors NoteApology

To all my readers, I wish to sincerely apologise for my lack of updates for quite some time. I am currently in my final year of high school and things are getting a bit hectic so I have been trying to focus on my school work. I am cutting back on things so I have more time to study so I will hopefully get some time to start updating again. However, if I don't please understand and I will attempt to get some updates up in 8 weeks when I go on holidays. I am in the second last term of school, so I apologise I have been meaning to put something up for a while but I have been having a hard time finding time. This means that there will hopefully be some more for you to read soon, I'll check back and if I have some pre-written chapters I will type them up for you all and publish them as soon as possible. If I don't I will start trying to get something up soon. However, I can't promise regular updates or weekly updates. both of my stories will both be continued I just have to find the time to continue them. Once again I apologise for my slackness.

Please feel free to tell me of anything that you would like to see happen in either story, feedback is appreciated. hope to get something up soon for you all.

Love,

Stephanie-Rulz.


	15. Authors Note

To all those still following my stories I just want to let you all know that there will soon be some updates to my stories. I am currently studying for my major exams, my hsc and have about 6 weeks till its all over. Once I have finished these there will be some chapters go up for all of you to read. I apologise for my slackness but due to these being such major and important exams I really need to do well. So for the time being wish me well and soon enough there will be some more to these stories.  
I am assuring you that I have not finished these stories and that there is more to come but I just need the time to finish my schooling. Thank you to all those who are still following these stories and want to read more I get a kick from knowing my writing is enjoyed. I feel terrible for leaving my stories the way I have so there will be updates. Anyone with any ideas or questions please feel free to ask.

Yours Sincerely,

Stephanie-Rulz.


End file.
